


Never Enough

by Protegoparacosm



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, am i sorry?, choo choo, like we got sadness, the answer is no, the sadness train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protegoparacosm/pseuds/Protegoparacosm
Summary: It wasn’t supposed to end like this. It was supposed to end happily.(Inspired by Never Enough from The Greatest Showman)





	Never Enough

It was supposed to be a simple trip to check the fishing traps. A simple run to get tonight’s dinner. It wasn’t supposed to end up the way it did. It wasn’t supposed to end up with Clementine on the ground with a bullet in her stomach, bleeding out onto rich soil near the stream. It wasn’t supposed to end up with her head in her girlfriend’s lap as she panicked over what to do.

The gunshot pierced through both of their joyful laughs and made their ears ring. Violet reached for Marlon’s bow but her blood ran cold when she saw Clementine fall. She saw the culprit run off but she didn’t care, her girlfriend was injured. She ran to Clementine and sat next to her, assessing the damage that was done.

“I-I-I can get you back to Texas Two!” Violet stuttered, her eyes watery. “Ruby can fix you!”

“You and I both know that it won’t help,” Clem weakly spoke.

“No! Shut up! Don’t talk like that!”

Violet applied more pressure to the wound. She didn’t want Clementine to die. She didn’t know if she could handle it.

Violet remembered the day she first saw her. Marlon and Louis brought her and AJ into the school, both of them injured and unconscious from a car crash. The blonde couldn’t get a good look at her due to the blood coating her face, but she could tell that she was around her age. When she got her first good look at her, she thought she was the prettiest person she ever had the privilege of seeing. She stood regal like a queen and walked with the confidence of one that has seen battle and lived to tell the tale. Her brown hair was pulled into a low side bun but it was obviously curly, a cute kind of curly. Yet her eyes were the most magnificent. They were a beautiful shade of amber mixed perfectly with a light brown and gold that sparkled with a flame as bright as her smile.

She remembered hearing her voice for the first time. It was before they set out to clear their perimeter that was full of walkers. Violet remembered that she said some snarky comment about the explosion that Clementine caused. The girl responded with an apology rather than the harsh response that Violet was expecting. Yet Violet could only seem to focus on her voice.

It was a beautiful sound, quick to become one of the blonde’s favorites. It wasn’t too deep or too high, it was merely in between. It was a tad bit quiet, yet it was powerful enough to be the only voice heard in a crowded room. Her voice made her sound like she recently came back from etiquette class or dinner with the Queen, yet her words proved otherwise. But her laugh was the best. When she laughed it sounded like tiny bells ringing all at once. Each one blending together to create a perfect tune for all to fall in love with.

Violet snapped out of her reminiscing state when she felt a hand touch her cheek. She saw Clementine smiling up at her. That smile, that damn smile. It made her heart flutter every time. It was the same smile she saw up on the roof of the bell tower after they kissed. The same smile she saw as they danced together. That smile was full of so much love that it melted the cold hearts of anyone who were to receive it.

“It’ll be okay,” Clementine croaked.

Violet furiously shook her head. “No! No, it won’t!”

“Vi…”

“It won’t be okay!  _ I  _ won’t be okay!”

Violet didn’t want to accept it, but she knew that Clementine was dying. She knew that there would be no more joyful card games. No more late night talks. No more bell tower dates. No more romantic dancing. No more Clementine. 

The tears started streaming down the blonde’s cheeks by now. Her breathing became shaky as she let out strangled sobs.

“Did you ever think of what the future would be like?” Clementine asked.

“W-what?”

“I did. I always saw us being together forever, AJ being happy, everyone around us acting as if the world wasn’t terrible. It was beautiful.”

Violet chuckled. “You dork.”

Clementine smiled again. “But I’m your dork.”

Suddenly, the brunette started coughing and the blonde panicked. After what seemed like forever her coughing stopped, leaving her breathing shallow and raspy. The girl opened her eyes to look up at the stars.

“Stars…,” she breathed.

Violet looked up and saw the tiny white dots in the sky, each one shining as bright as Clementine. She looked around and started naming all the constellations that she knew. She figured that if she did so, then she’d calm down somehow.

“Hey look…,” Clementine wheezed. She shakily raised a hand and pointed at an area in the sky. “It’s one of our constellations.”

Violet followed her hand and there it was, one of their constellations. The bird. The one that wanted to fly away from it all. The one that wanted to be free. The one that wanted to break out of its cage and see what the world had to offer.

“The bird. That one is my favorite. Do you want to know why?” Clementine asked.

Violet sniffled. “Why?”

“Because it reminds me of the girl I fell in love with and had the honor of dating.”

That was it. The dam officially broke and the blonde’s tears poured out. She did her best to hug Clementine to her chest. 

“Please!” She sobbed. “Please don’t leave me!”

Clementine rubbed a tear from her cheek. “I love you. You know what has to happen next.”

The girl’s hand then fell. It hit the ground and her body became cold and limp. Her chest refused to move and her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping peacefully. In some way she was.

Violet let out a strangled scream and sobbed harder than ever. She missed her. She missed her so much. She missed her eyes, her voice, her laugh, her smile. Everything. She just missed her. Without Clementine, the stars that glitter the night sky will never be enough. They will only bring back memories that are too good yet too painful to remember.

She knew she had to do it. It’d be unlawful if she didn’t. She pulled out the knife that Clementine kept and put it to her temple. Her hand shook as she tried to prepare herself for what she had to do next.

“I love you, Clementine.”

Then she inserted the blade.


End file.
